


Shoes

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah doesn't ruin a good pair of shoes for just anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Originals, nor do I own the originals, nor any manner of vampires or werewolves (unless they're being really sneaky.) I'm not even going to start on how many shoes I don't own.

 

Rebekah doesn’t ruin a good pair of shoes for just anyone.

 

Hayley is, in some indefinable way, special.

 

It wasn’t that she was a werewolf – she has seen and met and killed hundreds in her time – or that she is unafraid to stand up for herself (against Klaus, nonetheless), or even that she’s pregnant with the first child to be born into the Mikalson family in over a thousand years, although that has a lot to do with it.

 

It was the way she hesitated before fleeing the hunters in the Bayou, the coffee she flung at a nightwalkers eye to protect her child, the poker she’d threatened her with when they’d first met.

 

She was moonlight and demon’s spawn, salt water and iron blood, a tigress and wolf cub all rolled into one.

 

She didn’t ruin a pair of shoes for anyone.

 

Hayley wasn’t just anyone.


End file.
